metalgearfandomcom-20200222-history
Raid at World Marshal
A raid was conducted at World Marshal Inc.'s headquarters by then-freelance Brazilian warrior Samuel Rodrigues, a.k.a. Jetstream Sam, circa 2016. Prelude After having undergone several missions attacking drug cartels (stemming from Sam's father's murder at the hands of one of the cartels), Sam proceeded to decide to attack World Marshal to test his skills, and partially out of revenge of its leader, Steven Armstrong, "sacrificing soldiers from his cozy office." Unbeknownst to him, however, Armstrong and Monsoon had arranged for his arrival as a means of recruiting him. Upon arrival at Denver, Sam discovered the necessary infiltration spot: a sewer grate. He then removed the sewer grate, only to be spotted by two DPD cops. Sam then "accidentally" knocked one of the cops away by launching his sword's hilt up his chin, before killing them both via a vertical and a horizontal bisection, respectively. Afterwards, he entered the sewer grate. Denver sewers Afterwards, Sam traversed the sewers in order to locate the entrance to World Marshal's HQ building. In addition, because his earlier actions, the DPD cops, under World Marshal's payroll, as well as several Vodomerka, were on the lookout for Sam. He eventually found a hallway and managed to reach the next floor after taking out several cyborgs and Vodomerka. Encountering the LQ-84i: The Chained Wolf vs. The Free Wind Upon arrival at the top level, he ended up being ambushed by the LQ-84i, the latter being equipped with stealth camouflage. After parrying back the LQ-84i, Sam mentioned that his business was to sharpen his skills and dispense justice to "those who deserved it," with the LQ-84i deducing that Sam was referring to World Marshal. LQ-84i then confirmed Sam's suspicions that it was ordered to kill him, with Sam stating that the LQ-84i should try thinking for itself. The LQ-84i considered briefly Sam's advice, but nonetheless attacked him, out of fear with having his memory wiped if he disobeyed a direct order. Sam and the mech then battled, with Sam proceeding to defeat it. Upon defeat, the LQ-84i expressed shock that Sam was able to defeat it, with Sam explaining that its because their motives for fighting were different: The LQ-84i was forced to fight, while he fought of his own free will. The LQ-84i then lamented that his own design was flawed, although Sam mentioned that it had nothing to do with design flaws, simply that he was quite good. Afterwards, Sam, noting the Denver sewer system seemed familiar, eventually managed to find the necessary entrance to World Marshal's HQ building. World Marshal Inc. lower levels Upon entering World Marshal from the sewers, Sam went up the stairs, also taking out a Gekko and two cyborgs. He eventually boarded the cargo elevators using Elevator 2 to reach the top, what he had been searching for. However, he was ambushed by Dwarf Gekko and soldiers. After wiping out the resistance, the elevator was then halted by security due to his presence, with reinforcements being deployed to his location in the form of a Raptor UG, a Dwarf Gekko, and a cyborg. He managed to proceed to his destination despite the elevator being halted by scaling the cargo container stack on the elevator, as well as other cargo container stacks on the third elevator. Encountering Metal Gear RAY He eventually entered a large warehouse/hangar area, where he encountered Monsoon. Monsoon, utilizing his magnetics on the ceiling girders to hang upside down, welcomes Sam to Denver. Monsoon then informed Sam that they had been expecting him due to his taking down a drug cartel in Brazil, and wondered whether Sam left the country because he realized the futility of ending the drug business. Sam, however, cited that he left because he had already accomplished his objective there: exacting his revenge. Monsoon then decided to see what Sam had with him this time around by dropping a RP grenade and summoning a Metal Gear RAY UMG to attack him. Sam eventually managed to take down the RAY unit. Afterwards, Sam got a call from a man telling him to come up to the top floor of World Marshal, wanting to get a chance to fight him. He then proceeded through the employee hallway, taking out two armored cyborgs and two Sliders in the process. World Marshal Inc. upper levels He then arrived at the hallway leading to the newly-renovated reception area. Monsoon then proceeded to contact Sam via Codec, and mentioned that he was exactly as they expected of his combat abilities, yet chided him for being naive enough to believe that he could take down outfits like World Marshal via violence alone, comparing it to killing off the limb of an organism while the main body survives. Sam then states he'll kill the entire organization, with Monsoon then replying that its not like taking on a band of favela thugs, and claimed that despite Sam's killing off various street thugs, he still hasn't brought about world peace. Sam, however, responded that he is only fighting for himself, not the world. Monsoon then ponders how Sam will get far with this motive. Sam then proceeded to go through the Japanese garden-style reception area, killing off all the cyborgs and unmanned gears in the area in the process. He then proceeded down the hallway towards one of the elevators, killed off several cyborgs and Mastiffs, and boarded them, after wiping out the unit of soldiers in the process. Sam was then contacted by the man from earlier, who expressed his surprise at Sam's abilities. Sam then questioned the man's identity. The man then mentioned that he was one of the most qualified applicants at World Marshal. Sam is confused by the remark, as he didn't come to World Marshal to apply for a job. The man then informed him that Sam had been doing very well at the tests they gave him. Sam then recognized the man as Senator Steven Armstrong, and informed him that he was present to destroy people like him who keep the status quo by sending men out to die from his office, referring to that as his job. Armstrong then told him that they have more in common than Sam realizes, and invited him to the rooftop for Sam's "final interview." Sam questioned why, but Armstrong signs off by telling him to hurry so as to not keep him waiting. Sam then proceeded to the top floor from the elevator, but the entry paths to the roof and other rooms were locked by security codes. He then proceeded to steal several security code cards from cyborgs, killing them in the process. Upon accessing the cards, he then proceeded to the rooftop, and took out a Hammerhead. He then found Armstrong waiting for him at the heliport. Fight on the Roof: Minuano vs. Senator Armstrong Armstrong then proceeded to congratulate Sam for arriving. Sam then asks Armstrong if his "game" was to talk him to death. Armstrong then powered up his nanomachines, using energy from various Hammerheads and Stryker vehicles. Sam then applauds the results. Sam and Armstrong then battle, with Sam eventually defeating Armstrong. Armstrong then requested his aid in ending war as a business and organized crime. Sam, surprised at how tough Armstrong proved to be, considered that he may have misjudged Armstrong, but decided that instead of lending Armstrong a hand, he might as well take Armstrong's and renewed his attack. He eventually managed to slice off Armstrong's right arm, but he ended up having his own arm significantly injured by the resulting sharpened stump of Armstrong. Armstrong then reattached his severed arm, and quoted Monsoon's claim earlier about World Marshal not being defeated via violence alone, before telling Sam that he's hired. Sam couldn't help but laugh. With his spirit broken and his arm almost torn off, Sam joined World Marshall. Aftermath Afterwards, Sam, thanks to Armstrong's injury, had his right arm replaced with a cybernetic arm, and worked with Desperado in several missions, eventually culminating in the Ambush in Africa in 2018, at least two years after the event. Behind the scenes This event appears in the Jetstream DLC in Metal Gear Rising: Revengeance, which expanded on Sam's history prior to the events of the main game. Notes and references Category:Events Category:Metal Gear Rising: Revengeance